FWc FAQ
A quick Q and A on the various eccentricities of the fWc. fWc What does fWc stand for? fWc stands for two different wrestling communities. On FARK, fWc stands fo "FARK Wrestling Community". There is also a Proboards message board known as the "Fallout Wrestling Collective" that is associated with, but separate from, the FARK group. fWc Japan What's up with the references to "mainland" and "Japan"? These two nicknames refer to the two different fWc groups. They are meant to also reflect the different philosophies of the two groups, as they are taken from wrestling terms for North American and Japanese wrestling. The Fark threads are "mainland" because they are the orignal home of the fWc when it was one group, and tend to be more "WWE" centric. The proboards group is Japan because they are the splinter group, and have an affinity for other promotions such as TNA. Why did the fWc split? After the perma-banning of one of the founding members of the fWc (namely Smiths, henceforth referred to in Fark threads as Redacted) many farkers became disenchanted with the rules of Fark and the inequities in administrator applications of said rules as they pertained to certain users. There was obvious favoritism and refusal to acknowledge that some users were allowed to break the rules with impunity while others were not. The decision on behalf of some farkers to actively leave Fark came after "the Great Thread Raping of July 2012" when it became clear after the banning of Redacted that mods and admins were paying particularly close attention to what was being said in the wrestling threads in a way they never had before. Dozens of thread comments began to dissapear in chunks during a Monday night thread and a few users got "vacations" on the spot. The splinter group decided they no longer wanted to play exclusively by Fark's rules and went to Japan where they could speak freely about anything, and even go off topic if they wanted to. TL;DR - DRAMA What shows are covered in an fWc thread? You can count on WWE Raw and pay-per-view cards receiving threads on mainland and Japan when they occur. Impact Wrestling generally receives a FARK thread when it is broadcast live; Japan runs an Impact thread weekly, regardless. On the rare occasion that Smackdown holds a live broadcast, it will be featured on both forums; SD is otherwise ignored due to its taped format. What should I watch for in a typical fWc thread? Quite a few things. References to the thread on the "other" page, stories about seeing wrestling events live, contests, bad jokes, badly Photoshopped jpgs, nicely Photoshopped jpgs, animated gifs, ponies (lots of ponies - but only in the Mainland threads), and an occasional reference to the action going on in that week's wrestling show. That's pretty confusing; got anything more concise? In the FARK threads, you can usually find a checklist of things to look for in each thread. The list has been posted and edited by many different people. You can find a sample checklist here. Why is the mainland thread posted in the sports section? Because FARK YOU THAT'S WHY! /LMS Category:FWc 101